Lo Que La Vida Me Quitó
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: Preferí ser el perdedor, siempre me esforcé en darte lo mejor, pero... no pude hacerlo, por lo que no quiero que vayas por ahí diciendo ser la dueña de mis sentimientos, Te amé, sin embargo destruiste mis sueños contigo, nunca supe de él hasta que lo vi... el fruto de nuestro amor, por favor ...qué más quieres de mí, si el pasado es aprueba de tu amor… love of the past has become
1. Lo que la vida me quitó (Len)

**Richy Escor Presentando:** Esté confuso y algo apresurado Fic, por lo que espero lo entiendan es algo nuevo y es un doble One-Shot el cual explicara el punto de vista de Len & Rin, espero que les guste, dejare al final la idea de donde me inspire…

La cual recalco no es de mi autoría ni tampoco los personajes nada más los uso con fines de diversión…

Presentando nuevamente su nombre es: **Lo Que La Vida Me Quitó: Len**, diciéndote sólo esté título… _**¿Te animas a leer algo así?**_...

Una cosa más, las letras en negrita y subrayadas son la canción de Len, por lo que tomen su tiempo para darle realismo, y así sientan más la historia…

_**Disclaimer: Los Vocaloid no son de mi propiedad, por lo que no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans. Al igual que la canción en está que es de Enrique Iglesias la autoría… Así que sin demora El fic.**_

* * *

El sonido de la música inundaba el gran salón, múltiples y distinguidas personalidades hacían acto de presencia, en uno de los eventos más esperados del año, decorado de elegantes tapices rojos y con tonalidades negras, que le daban al ambiente toques de elegancia y etiqueta, entre las muchas parejas que estaban sentadas en las finas mesas, bebiendo champaña, y una o que otra vodka ocasional, el sonido de los pasos que producía un señor de edad avanzada que caminaba hasta el escenario, llamo la atención de los invitados con un micrófono en mano, vestido con un formidable e imponente traje negro con tonalidades azules, ondeo su cabello azul, el cual estaba acompañado con algunas canas que sobre salían…

-¡Queridos amigos!, estamos hoy reunidos para celebrar el compromiso de mi hijo mayor, que se llevará cabo en unos días, por lo que espero que asistan a ese inolvidable día, será el día que ingresará a la familia Shion la bella dama Rin de la prestigiosa familia Asakura… Démosles la bienvenida… -Juntando sus manos dando aplausos, los invitados imitaron sus acciones…

La orquesta empezó a tocar música alegre y suave, desde la puerta principal, la cual estaba abriéndose de par en par por un par de mayordomos, la majestuosa silueta de una pareja hacía acto de presencia en el recinto, un pelirrojo de apariencia juvenil y con aires de tranquilidad, mostraba un semblante que estaban decorado con una envidiable sonrisa, caminaba de la mano de la quien sería su futura esposa, y ahora prometida… Vistiendo un traje negro en tonalidades rojas le sonrió a la su compañera, la cual sonrió de la misma manera, portando un vestido carmín, su cabello largo se movía a la perfección con su caminar, dándole un porte de elegancia y clase…

Toda la congregación incrementó el sonido de los aplausos por la _feliz _pareja la cual llegaba hasta su lugar de honor…

* * *

El sonido de la lluvia golpeando mi ventana lograba sacarme de mis pensamientos, mi aspecto desmejorado por haber llorado toda la noche anterior no era de menos, tenía los ojos rojos producto de las miles de lágrimas que he derramado, que aun no me permiten desahogarme…

Miraba perdido a la nada, apretaba mis puños con furia, aun recordaba esos bellos días…los miles de momentos que compartí contigo hacen eco en mis recuerdos…

* * *

Tomando una copa de vino que el camarero le ofrecía, la rubia miro a su acompañante que le sonreía, tomando lugar en la mesa principal frente al escenario, el gran candelabro se mecía, reflejando las luces sobre todo el salón, sentándose la pareja simplemente se puso a charlar amenamente, aunque la luz la iluminaba parte de esa escena daba en la cara de la chica, la cual tras esa sonrisa que mostraba a todos los presentes que pasaban, ocultaba sus verdaderas emociones…

* * *

Me pasé ambas manos por mi cabello alborotándolo, gritaba desesperado tu nombre, tras unos minutos, logrando serenarme, suspire profundamente, limpiando las lágrimas que había soltado, no aguante más y me levante de mi sillón…

Con fuerza boté la mesa frente a mí, la cual estaba llena de licores y vodkas que había bebido desde hace días, quebrándose por la fuerza del impacto al caer al suelo…

Ya sabía lo que haría, quería verte tan sólo una vez, se que tu presencia me hace daño, pero, tu esencia se me hace una adicción y el recordar tú calor una maldición…

Me repetía mentalmente, porqué, porqué, si tú eras mi todo, aun recordaba el día en que te conocí, siendo un pintor profesional, me dedicaba a pintar la bella hermosura de aquel atardecer frente al mar, el agradable sonido de las olas, golpeaban la orilla, me encantaba…

Escuchando una bella voz a lo lejos, volteé mi vista para encontrarme con el destino… Tus largos cabellos rubios y esos ojos que nunca los olvidaré…

Cuando pronunciaste de esos labios rosados, ¡Hola!, ¿Nos conocemos?... Quién diría que tú serías la que le daría rumbo a mi vida…

Había pensado en quitarme la vida, pero eso sería cobarde, no teniendo el valor, para irme así…

Aun no, debía de ponerme de pie y enfrentarte…

Caminando hacia la puerta de mi apartamento me dirigía hacia donde en estos momentos estarías…

Puedo imaginarme que tal vez estés con él, pero recordare siempre aquellas palabras que me dijiste aquel día, las cuales estarán para siempre grabadas en mi corazón…

Pero, tú no entiendes lo que le hiciste cuando me lo dijiste ese día, me rompiste mi alma, rompiste mis ilusiones, escupiste en todo el amor que te daba…

* * *

-¿Querida?, ¿Estás bien? –El pelirrojo pasaba una mano sobre la de la chica la cual tembló ante el contacto, mirando al chico, el cual mostraba un semblante preocupado, la rubia negó, pero dijo que eran de nuevo mareos… mirándola aun con dudas le sonrió, y se acomodó en su lugar, su caballero, le dijo que su padre había contratado a uno de los mejores cantantes del momento, ¡Gakupo Kumui!, el chico le explicaba emocionado a su chica, la cual sólo asentía a lo que decía, restaba decir que ella no estaba realmente aquí, sus pensamientos estaban lejos de aquella reunión…

El sonido de la música de una leve guitarra inundo el ambiente, acompañado de un sonido suave de piano…

Un rubio salió de la parte de atrás del teatro, vestido completamente de negro, tenía un sombrero de igual color corto, adornado con detalles en amarillo, su cabello en una singular coleta, moviéndose hasta llegar frente al micrófono lo tomo entre sus manos, teniendo en todo momento su mirada baja, las luces se pusieron algo tenues y algunas parejas ingresaron a la pista para bailar al son de la música que aquel cantante haría…

Mostrando por fin su rostro al aire, dos ojos azules que mostraban melancolía miraron al frente, tranquilizando su respiración suspiro…

**- Qué más quieres de mí**

**Si el pasado es aprueba de tu amor…**

**-Y no tengo el valor **

**De escapar para siempre, del dolor**

Comenzando a prestar atención a la música, la pareja principal del evento dejó un momento su plática, postrando su vista hacía el frente la chica dejo de reír por un momento, mirando detenidamente al cantante, está puso un semblante de sorpresa…

Quitando su mano de la de su prometido lentamente, lo miró…

**Demasiado pedir **

**Que sigamos en esta hipocresía… **

**Cuánto tiempo más podré vivir **

**En la misma mentira….**

La pareja mirando al joven que cantaba se quedó quieta unos instantes, el joven pelirrojo miro a su dama, la cual miraba sin pestañar al cantante, algo extrañado regreso su vista al cantante, el cual miraba en ocasiones hacia su lugar…

Las parejas se movían suavemente antes las palabras del joven, la chica comenzó a mirar hacia abajo…

**No, no vayas presumiendo, no **

**Que me has robado el corazón **

**Y no me queda nada más… **

**Sí, prefiero ser el perdedor **

**Que te lo ha dado todo **

**Y no me queda nada más **

**No me queda más... **

Moviendo sus manos sobre el micrófono, dejo que su alma lo guíe…

Debajo de él seguían danzando delicadamente algunas parejas más, que ingresaban a la pista…

El joven Akaito, fue bajando sus brazos por los de la rubia esperando que está saliera de su ensañamiento…

Caminando hacía el joven un hombre de edad más grande tomo lugar, moviendo su larga coleta tomo el otro micrófono, bajo la mirada y espero que el chico terminara…

La rubia, aun no se podía siquiera mover, estaba congelada, es como si sólo pudiera ver aquel chico, podía sentir que poco a poco estaba por desmoronarse…

Cambiando un poco el ritmo el peli-morado continuó…

**Ya no puedo seguir **

**Resistiendo esa extraña sensación… **

**Que me hiela la piel **

**Como invierno fuera de estación… **

**Tú mirada y la mía **

**Ignorándose en una lejanía… **

**Todo pierde sentido **

**Y es mejor el vacío que el olvido… **

Durante el tiempo en que Gakupo cantaba el joven rubio, mantenía todo el tiempo su mirada baja, sentía por instantes que iba a ceder a sus sentimientos, pero… eso era algo imposible… ella misma se lo gritó…

Ante el público que miraba absortó a aquel cantante, no podían dejar de sorprenderse de su voz, digno que lo cataloguen de ser uno de los mejores cantantes del momento…

Bailando agraciadamente las parejas, cambiaron sutilmente sus pasos, mientras se preparaban…

De un momento a otro el joven subió su mirada y continuó en coro con el mayor…

**Yo prefiero dejarte partir**

**Que ser tu prisionero… **

**Y no vayas por ahí **

**Diciendo ser la dueña de mis sentimientos…**

Las guitarras y los acompañamientos cambiaron de parejas suavemente para darle de nuevo el protagonismo al rubio, el cual subió un poco, alzando el volumen de su voz y miró al frente…

**No, no vayas presumiendo, no **

**Que me has robado el corazón **

**Y no me queda nada más…**

Akaito, un poco incomodo con la situación bajo su mirada, la rubia seguía sin mirarlo, pero de un momento a otro, subió la mirada y con la una determinación inquebrantable miro al rubio…

Gakupo, viendo que el joven por un instante dejo de cantar, viendo como se podría esto, le toco el hombro y le ayudo…

**Si, prefiero ser el perdedor **

**Que te lo ha dado todo **

**Y no me queda nada más…**

Sintiendo comprensión, miró de nuevo al rostro de la rubia y sonrió…

**No, no vayas presumiendo, no **

**Que me has robado el corazón **

**Y no me queda nada más…**

En compañía de Gakupo cantaran el último coro…

La chica bajo la mirada, y miró a su anillo por un segundo, soltando una pequeña lágrima por su mejilla derecha, volteó a verlo…

**Si, prefiero ser un perdedor **

**Que te lo ha dado todo **

**Y no le queda nada más **

**No me queda más...**

No soportando más, la chica se levantó de su lugar…

Akaito volteó a verla, sintiendo impotencia de no saber lo que ocurría, enojado golpeó su mesa con un puño…

El joven rubio cerrando los ojos terminó…

**Qué más quieres de mí **

**Si mí pasado es la prueba de tu amor…**

La gente se levantaba de sus asientos rindiendo una efusiva muestra de agradecimiento hacia los cantantes los cuales aun se mantenían en sus posiciones…

El rubio veía como el amor de su vida corría… tocó suavemente el micrófono, susurrando al aire…

**Lo Que La Vida Me Quitó…**

* * *

_Richy Escor Se despide: Bueno estás es la primera parte, por lo que espero que les haya gustado y recuerden comentar que un Reviews no cuesta nada, por lo que espero que sí, porque sigue el punto de vista de Rin, Está canción es de autoría de Enrique Iglesias, por lo que creo que lo habrán notado…_

**Sin más que agregar, nos vemos, recuerden posiblemente mañana suba la de Rin, pero dependerá de ustedes y ahí entenderán el porque de ser así las cosas, y será el último capítulo de este fic, por ser un doble-Shot …**

Atte: Richy Escor…

¡Hasta la Próxima!...

Pd: _**Citlalli Mildred Pacheco López**_ Espero que te haya gustado este fic, pues según lo que comentamos quedaría pendiente pensar las trama y los personajes, aun así espero que te haya gustado, hasta la próxima…


	2. Lo que la vida me quitó (Rin)

_**Richy Escor Presentando:** _Sí sé que algunos odiaran este capítulo, pero enserio esto se está poniendo cada vez más bueno….

Pero les tengo una sorpresa este no es el final, decidí cortarlo, pues por último falta el punto de vista de Oliver… el cual nos contara lo que pasara a continuación lo que se avecinara próximamente…

Por favor no sean duros con esto, simplemente la idea nació de escuchar la gran canción de Enrique Iglesias, lo que la vida me quitó, pero entiendan lo que le se suscitó es de mi autoría…

Sé que esta algo confuso y algo apresurado pero aun así, espero que lo entiendan…

Por lo que todo dependerá de ustedes si quieren la continuación… y si quieren limón, les prometo que el próximo que el final lo tendrá así como al ser la última parte será espectacular…

_¡No se lo pierdan!_

Por lo que sin más les presentó el segundo capítulo de **Lo Que La Vida Me Quitó: Rin**…

_Diciéndote sólo esté título… ¿Te animas a leer algo así?..._

**_Disclaimer: Los Vocaloid no son de mi propiedad, por lo que no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans. Al igual que la canción en está que es de Enrique Iglesias la autoría… Así que sin demora El fic._**

* * *

Me encontraba frente al espejo de mi baño, el agua caí sobre el lavabo, produciendo un sonido agradable que por el momento lograba calmarme, ya había pasado algunos minutos, por lo que estaba segura de lo próximo que vería sería algo que cambiara _**completamente**_ mi futuro…

Caminando hacia donde estaba aquel examen, lo tome con algo de nerviosismo y miedo…

Comenzando lentamente a darle la vuelta mis dudas, las cuales al mirar el resultado todas mis posibles dudas se habían esclarecido, era algo ilógico el pensar él como ocurrió…

Si yo también lo había querido…

Todo era tan perfecto, vivía en un bello sueño, en el cual todo estaba perfecto al estar junto a él…

Pero, _tenía que despertar…._

Siendo la única hija, yo era la próxima heredera de la prestigiosa familia Asakura, el llevar ese apellido me era todo un calvario y lo _**peor, **_mi compromiso obligado que se hacía cada día más cercano, estando a tan sólo una semana y un par de días para que ocurriese…

Pasando el agua por mi cara me mire al espejo, mis ojos completamente rojos y con algunos rastros de lágrimas aun en ellos, no voy a mentir mi aspecto estaba completamente demacrado… mis cabellos rubios estaban completamente alborotados, y mis ojeras estaban presentes, señales que no había logrado conciliar el sueño la noche anterior en lo absoluto…

Con calma salí del baño y oculte la prueba en lo más profundo de mi armario, caminando hacía mi balcón deje que la fresca brisa marina me llegara para intentar calmar en algo a mis pensamientos,- suspire, y mire aquel atardecer… Me reí por un momento sacando un par de lágrimas de nostalgia…

-¡Vaya, aun suspiro como joven enamorada!... –Intentando controlarme, de un momento a otro me pase a desplomar en el suelo del balcón en ese momento, de no haber logrado agarrarme del balcón me hubiera caído, controlando de nuevo las ganas de vomitar me reincorpore y corrí al baño, tras unos minutos de estar vomitando como su no hubiera mañana, salí, ya tenía desde hace horas sonando mi móvil, por lo que logrando juntar algo de valor, camine hacía el, el cual seguía sonando con la melodía que siempre me recordaba a él, acostándome con suavidad en mi cama blanca y tome el aparato el cual descansaba en la mesita de noche, intentando controlarme abrí el móvil y suspire de sorpresa, tenía más de 6 llamadas perdidas de mi amado y 11 mensajes en el buzón, abriendo el más reciente, lo leí con detenimiento, y pensándolo unos segundos, escribí lo más rápido que pude en ese momento …

_**-Len tenemos que hablar…**_

* * *

Cómo era costumbre, corría por las extensas calles de la ciudad, debajo de los claros rayos de la luna que decoraba el oscuro cielo estrellado…

Ya tenía más de 3 horas pensando lo que debía hacer con Len….

Ambos habíamos acordado vernos en la playa donde nos conocimos… aun me sentía algo mal por mí decisión… pero sabía lo que era lo mejor para los dos… tenía que hacerlo por el bien de la personita que vendría en camino, sabiendo de lo que le podría llegar a suceder en el futuro era algo que nunca me llegaría a perdonar, sería la última cosa que tendría de él, y la cual tendría para recordarlo, porque está noche sería la última vez que lo vería… aunque me doliera en el alma, el sería _**lo que la vida me quitó**_…

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón ya tenía un rato esperándolo, pero aun no tenía rastro alguno de él, por lo que bufe por lo bajo, y acomodando mejor mi falda, me senté sobre la arena y baje mi mirada sobre mis rodillas…

Tras unos segundos sentí un par de manos que taparon mis ojos, suspirando grité molesta

-¡Tardaste Baka! –Dándome la vuelta, lo vi, sonriendo como siempre, y acercándose a mí, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y beso mi frente como era costumbre -¡Lo lamento mi princesa! –Moviendo mi mirada hacia otro lado, intente no verlo a los ojos y me reincorpore del suelo y di unos pasos hacia el mar, alejando un poco de él…

-¿Sabes? –Quitando mis zapatillas puse mis dedos en el agua fría del mar, sentí que de momento me tranquilizo, el me miro algo confundido, -¿Saber que princesa?, ¿Estás molesta porque ha llegado tarde? –No veía las expresiones que estaría haciendo por estar de espaldas a él, suspirando seguí con mi frente hacía el mar, observando a la Luna y las estrellas que adornaban al noche, logrando juntar valor continué…

-Está mal nuestra relación, ¿No te parece? –Suspirando, logré hacer una pequeña risa falsa, aunque logré hacerla parecer real para él, yo quería que pensara eso…

Porque de esto dependería su futuro y el mío…

-Que gratos momentos pasé contigo, realmente los recordare, pero fueron muy placenteros para antes que perdiera mi libertad, gracias… -Logré mantener mi voz plena y serena, hubo un largo silencio, supuse lo que vendría…

-¿Qué dices Rinny? –Su voz sonó quebrada -¿Es mentira cierto?, vamos princesa no juegos con eso, sabes _**¡que te amo!...**_ –Con esfuerzo logré darme la vuelta y lo vi, estaba de rodillas en el suelo, tenía algo entre manos por lo que camine hacía el y me agache para llegar a su altura…

Tomando con mis manos su rostro, vi como sus lágrimas caían una por una por sus mejillas, sus hermosos orbes azules, me hacían sentir un gran dolor al verlos, pero fui fuerte, me trague todos mis sentimientos y seguí adelante…

-¿Amor dices?, eso es algo muy tierno de tu parte, pero… yo amo a mi prometido, él es el único hombre que ame en esta vida… y te aseguro que es 10 veces mejor hombre de lo que serás tú, en tú mísera vida…

–_**Mentira me decía a mí misma…**_

-Por favor levántate, es algo inútil que me declares tu amor, es algo muy lindo, pero… yo nunca te he amado, por favor no te humilles así… _¿tienes dignidad no?_

_**-Me dolía el decirle esas mentiras, realmente me dolía, pero… no me quedaba otra salida… al ver como de su cara, que cada vez se tornaba más baja, y sus lágrimas que caían si cesar por sus mejillas, sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo que tanto amaba…**_

Tomando de sus manos una cajita negra, acción, la cual no puso siquiera resistencia a que yo la tomara, la abrí mientras él seguía mirando a la nada…

-¿Qué diablos es esto? –Le grité… Sacando de la cajita un anillo muy bello y decorado con pequeños detalles de rubí, con una piedra verde en medio, mirándola más de cerca pude leer una pequeña inscripción que me dejo helada por un segundo…

_Para lo mejor que me ha dado la vida… Te amo Rin…_

Tras leerlo, logré por fortuna mantener mi semblante serio, y continúe con mi actuación… -¡Hay no que asco!… ¿Qué rayos dice?, acaso no me digas que eso… ¿Esa baratija era para mí? –Tomando la caja y el anillo lo lance contra el chico que aún no levantaba la mirada… El tras sentir el golpe aun con la mirada baja los recogió de la arena, y logró controlar su llanto…

Levantándose de la arena logró por fin mirarme, sus ojos denotaban dolor y agonía, y sobre todo miedo…

-¡Por si no lo has notado se lo iba a dar a la primera y única chica a la que he amado en mí vida!, la dulce y bella chica a la cual le dedicaba cada noche mis pinturas, la que hacía de mi inspiración en mis peores momentos… la que lograba sacarme una sonrisa cuando no lograba superar que rechazaran mis obras…

-¡Pero creo que ella murió!... ¡No es posible que de buenas a primeras me digas esto!... ¡No!... ¡No!... ¡Me niego a creer que esto esté pasando!... ¿Dónde está mi dulce Rilianne?... ¡Dime!, ¡Te exijo que me digas!... –Acercándose poco a poco a mí, aunque sus pasos poco a poco se hacían cada vez más pesados… y sus lágrimas se hacía cada vez más y más que ya habían humedecido parte de su traje…

_**-Quería llorar, pero no… no podía, si lograba ceder… me arrepentiría había tomado una decisión…. No podía dar marcha atrás… me trague mis lágrimas que amenazaban con salir…, así que ahogue mis sentimientos y seguí con mi actuación…**_

-¿Acaso, pensabas casarte conmigo?, Pintor de cuarta… -Logré gritarle…

-Él que se había caído a unos pasos de mí al escucharme, apenas logró levantarse y me miró, podía ver el dolor en su mirada…Aunque en lo más profundo podía ver furia y traición…

Acomodando el anillo en su estuche, me miro de nuevo, y logrando abrir apenas sus labios logró decir unas cuantas palabras…

-¿Sabes?...

¿No sé porque?... pero… Tal vez me creerás un _idiota, _pero no te creó en ninguna de las palabras que me dijiste en lo absoluto…

_**-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, me repetía mentalmente…**_

No sabes cuán difícil se me hacía decirte esto, porque me gritaba y me repetía…

-Sólo aléjate –Logre gritarle, él me tomo suavemente por una de mis manos y me susurro… _-¡Por favor!..._

-Vi su mirada… sus ojos me rogaban… pero no podía… simplemente no podía caer ante ese par de ojos que tanto amaba…

-No lo soporte más e hice lo único que podía en ese momento, levante mi mano que fue a parar en la mejilla izquierda de Len, teniendo un poco de tiempo para retroceder me refugie en las sombras de una palmera logrando que no viera mi mirada la cual poco a poco comenzaba a soltar lagrimas…

Logré mirarlo, aun con ese golpe, el me mostraba una sonrisa, sabía que el aun desconfiaba de las palabras que le había dicho… no podía entender como había logrado saber de alguna forma que le mentía….seguí diciéndole mentira tras mentira, una más peor que la anterior…

Eso no estaba bien…pero… tenía que romperle su corazón por completo, por su propio bien… Apretando mis puños, me reí, me deje llevar por la locura, y logre por un momento creer en la peor mentira que se me había ocurrido, logre secar mis lágrimas con el dorso de mis manos, y salí de las sombras con una sonrisa llena de malicia…

-¿Acaso no me crees?, -Fui caminando hacia él, logrando llegar junto a él, señalando mi vientre mientras le sonreía…

-¡Esta es la prueba de que nunca te amé!,… ¡Tú sólo eras una diversión, un juego nada más! –El cayó de espaldas, y su respiración se hizo más difícil… -¡Para favor mi princesa!, -El negaba fuertemente mientras su respiración se hacía cada vez más débil… ¡Dime que esto es sólo un mal sueño!, ¡Qué nada de esto es real!...

-Continúe con mí risa y me fui acercándome nuevamente hacía él…

Su llanto aumentaba y su mirada cada vez se hacía más pérdida… cada vez estaba más y más vacía…

-¿Acaso crees que alguna vez te amé?, ¡Por favor no me vuelvas a buscar!, ¡Esto se me hace aburrido pintor de cuarta, ¡vete por favor no quiero volver a saber de ti! –Dándome la vuelta comencé a caminar, a paso rápido, mis pasos se me hacían cada vez más difíciles, pero logré aguantarlos de a duras penas, porque sabía que a cada paso que daba mi felicidad se hacía cada vez más lejana, y que mi amor era más que imposible...

Logré estar lo suficiente lejos de ahí, sintiendo como las lágrimas ya tenían horas descendiendo por mis mejillas… que deje que sigan cayendo, eso de alguna forma lograba liberar el dolor que sentía… mire hacia el cielo, el cual por lo visto anunciaba el principio de un tormenta… logrando regresar mi vista hacia adelante corrí, y corrí hasta estar segura de estar dentro de la salvación de mi habitación, gracias a dios nadie había notado mi ausencia en la mansión….

Por lo que cerrando fuertemente la puerta y colocando mi ropero tras este, me arroje a mi cama y deje que le las lágrimas que aún me faltaban fluyeran…

Lloré, lloré, me descargue completamente…

Todo lo que apenas había logrado aguantar en la playa, lo deje salir… lo sabía, no me podía arrepentir de mis acciones, todo lo que le dije a Len, era _**mentira**_, era un gran pintor, un perfecto ejemplo de persona, la cual se ganó mi cariño, mi afecto y cuando menos me di cuenta mi _corazón…_

Y ahora, evite que supiera de la existencia de mi hijo… el cual yo evitaré que llegué a conocer a su padre… todo por el peso del apellido Asakura…

* * *

Logrando calmarme, logré colocarme maquillaje sobre mis ojeras producto de mis desvelos en estos últimos días, y me coloqué mi vestido blanco para mi boda, la cual transcurriría en un par de horas…

Logrando parar un par de lágrimas que me salieron involuntariamente, me mire al espejo…

Yo no quería esto, estaba a punto de casarme con un hombre al cual no conozco del todo, y aunque sea caballeroso, y algo atractivo simplemente no era el hombre al que amaba…

Las cosas que su suscitaron hace una semana aún estaban frescas en mis recuerdos…

_Estaba recordando lo que sucedió el día de presentarme a la sociedad por parte de la familia Shion…_

El día en el cual, Len había vuelto a mi vida…

Yo no lo aguante más, no quería escuchar su canción, **¡Simplemente no podía!...** luche para no caer ante sus palabras, cada una de ellas me dolían, pero… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... quería evitar que saliera herido o peor muerto…

Por lo que no soporte más y salí de aquel salón… y Akaito vino por mí, podía ver en sus ojos que se preocupaba por mí, pero le negué y le dije que eran los mareos de embarazo, pues según él, un día despertó en mi cama y se sobresaltó por estar desnudo, yo le explique la situación y le dije que nada había pasado, pues esa noche no había estado ahí… pero al parecer eso estaba pendiente…

Logrando tomar su mano, ingresamos de nuevo al salón y regresamos a nuestros asientos, podía ver a lo lejos a mi padre que estaba sentado en otra mesa, me manda miradas de decepción y molestia por mi anterior comportamiento… intentando no verlo voltee al escenario el cual estaba vació, me sorprendí, y según me contó mi prometido el extraño cantante y Gakupo Kumui se habían marchado tras terminar aquella canción… pues sólo habían venido por unos minutos a tocar una nueva melodía…

* * *

Suspire fuertemente y camine hacía mi padre el cual me esperaba en la puerta, caminado sin verlo directamente, pase mi mano por su codo e ingresamos al recinto, al sólo pasar por la puerta de la entrada de la iglesia, la música alegre y clásica de la bodas comenzó a sonar, como era de esperarse era el día tan _esperado _de mi boda, pero la sonrisa que mostraba en esos momentos era más falsa que la afición de mi nuevo cuñado el cual estaba comiéndose en su banca un tarro de helado ante las miradas de reproche que le hacían con la mirada toda su familia…

Al llegar al frente por fin salí de mis divagaciones y mire a mi prometido el cual me sonreía…

-¡Te ves tan hermosa Rin! –Sonriendo de nuevo solo asentí -¡Tu igual Akaito! –Dándonos media vuelta miramos al Padre que habría un enorme libro y comenzaba a leer sobre versículos y pasajes sobre la vida de pareja, los valores que representa está unión y sobre todo el amor por el que daban paso a esta nueva responsabilidad, el de unir sus vidas por el resto de sus días….

Mis manos temblaban y por momentos sentía que no podría más, sentía las inmensas ganas de salir por la puerta y correr y alejarme de todo… pero… las palabras del Sacerdote lograron sacarme de mis pensamientos… -Señorita Rin… ¿Acepta al joven Akaito Shion?... para amarlo, respetarlo, honrarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza, ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?... –Por un momento mi mirada se puso negra y al otro observaba a Akito que me animaba a que aceptara… mire hacia la puerta y espere unos segundos, -Lo sabía –Me dije mentalmente, tal vez nuestro amor nunca debió ser… Volviendo mi mirada enfrente acepte, el Sacerdote sonrió y nos dio su bendición, -¡Ahora puede besar a la novia! –Antes las últimas palabras del padre mí ahora esposo retiro mi velo, y sonrió, acercando su cara a la mía, unió sus labios a los míos, por alguna razón los sentí fríos, tras unos segundos, me separe de él y sonreímos a los invitados y demás que nos dieron una gran oda de aplausos, miré a mi padre y madre que me sonreían, pero… quien diría que esa sería el último día de una bella vida…

Quién diría que tan sólo en ese preciso instante todo se tornaría en picada…

Mis padres por así decirlo me vendieron a los Shion y pasé hacer solo un accesorio más de ellos, día a día veía como mi _esposo _tardaba horas fuera de la mansión y regresaba hasta el otro día, mis suegros eran lo mismo, no contaba con algún apoyo, podía jurar que tenía algún par de amantes, ya estaba sospechándolo, lo notaba en su extraña forma de ser, el evitarme cuando le preguntaba sus largas reuniones, pero él me decía que no era nada… que mejor me apartara y lo dejara…

Todo se tornó cada vez peor, en una de sus borracheras hizo una de las peores cosas que pudo haberme hecho… me violó contra mi voluntad… le grité… le golpee… pero nada funciono… al amanecer mi mirada estaba perdida, y los rastros de lágrimas seguían en mi rostro, apretaba suavemente mi vientre de 4 meses… trataba de aferrarme a mi bebe…

No podía soportarlo más… eso fue lo que hizo que tomara medidas desesperadas… ya había soportado… su maltrato, sus gritos…. Todo porque según él me había embarazado tan rápido, algo que él no sabía que ese angelito era hijo del único hombre que ame, y del cual él no sabía nada, logré tiempo después descubrir los sucesos del porque creía que ese hijo que esperaba era de él…

La noche que me fui con Len, una mucama se emborracho con él y terminaron en mi cama, tras llegar a mi hogar, ella logro despertar y se fue de ahí, y sin saberlo por efecto del alcohol que había bebido con Len, no pude más y me acosté en mi cama sin percatarme de la presencia de mi prometido, cuando él se levantó pensó mal las cosas y se levantó sin decirme más…

Era una de las cosas por las que ya no confiaba en él, poco a poco empecé a no confiar en nadie más…

* * *

Tras unos meses contrataron a una nueva sirvienta, la cual era algo singular, su nombre era Gumi Megpoid, la cual era algo fuera de lo normal, que siempre desprendía una explosiva actitud, la cual lograba sacarme una o que otra risa… Tras soportar meses de torturas por parte de mí esposo y soportar sus infidelidades y largos periodos de abandono me fui de ese lugar que no podía considerar mi hogar…

* * *

_**Pero…**_

Mi vida dio un giro hermoso, mi mundo entero se ilumino con el nacimiento de mi hijo Oliver, nació un 2 de Noviembre, al verlo prácticamente le grite a la enfermera para que me lo diera, al tenerlo entre mis brazos simplemente me limite a mimarlo, era tan pequeño y lindo, con unos mechones rubios y unos ojos amarillos y lindos, -Simplemente perfecto -Susurre mientras lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, nadie había ido al hospital el día de su nacimiento, a excepción de Gumi, la cual me suplico ir, a lo cual acepte, mi _esposo _en el extranjero, mis padres sin noticia alguna de ello, mis suegros de igual manera, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso y me fui de ahí a vivir sólo en otro lugar, con las acciones que aún tenía a mi nombre logré comprar una casa lejos de ahí, en compañía de Gumi a la cual contrate, los años pasaron y me adapte con mi pequeña familia ahí…

Lo que no sabía era que 10 años después de creer que había superado mi pasado…

Me sorprendí de ver en el periódico del 23 de Diciembre…

La nueva exposición de arte _Reflejo de Amor _por parte de la gran figura del arte contemporáneo…

_**Len Kagamine **_en compañía de su futura esposa…

Las lágrimas que salían por mis mejillas inconscientemente me hicieron que cayera de rodillas sobre la mesa… justo en ese momento mi pequeño Oliver entraba a mi habitación….

-¿Mami que te pasa?... –Su voz sonaba preocupada, por lo que acercándose a mí, me abrazó y me consoló… -¿Mamita porque lloras?...

No pudiendo soportarlo, sólo lo mantuve entre mis brazos mientras lograba susurrar apenas…

-Por nada hijo, sólo recordé que muy pronto es mi cumpleaños y me entró la nostalgia… -Mi hijo un joven brillante para su edad dudo un poco de mi respuesta pero no dijo nada más… nos limitamos a mantenernos en ese estado, realmente lo quería, pero no podía dejar que se enterara de…

_**Lo que la vida me quitó…**_

* * *

_**Richy Escor se Despide:** _Por el momento me despediré pero pronto subiré la versión de Oliver, que será el final, así que me despido, cuídense, y hasta la próxima… pero antes… agradeceré a…

Como siempre a:

Citlalli Mildred Pacheco López, como dijiste la estaba forzando y todo tiene un porque… que muy pronto se dejara saber…

Danny-Miku, me agrado saber que te fascino gracias espero que haya gustado el capítulo…

Rin Kagamine, enserio gracias….

SessKagome and Shade Shaw, senpai gracias por sus consejos y lamento la demora, como le explicado surgieron algunos inconvenientes, pero espero que le haya gustado gracias…

_**Hasta la próxima… **_


End file.
